<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With Great Power by AntonioRo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511955">With Great Power</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntonioRo/pseuds/AntonioRo'>AntonioRo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel (Comics), RWBY, Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:20:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntonioRo/pseuds/AntonioRo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They say power corrupts. When given said power, he allowed his grief and anger at an unfair world to take control. Leading him into a downward spiral of self destruction. Never once accepting the lessons that came with it until it was too late. That with Great Power, also comes Great Responsibility.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>With Great Power</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hello everyone, Antonio Ro here with a preview to the first chapter of With Great Power. A RWBY/Spider-Man Crossover that I've been working on, admittedly a lot longer than I've should've been. With that said. I do have the story laid out for what I want to do with this and how I want to proceed with this.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Anyways, I'm putting this preview here to see how people respond to it, and if I should continue it.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So with that said. I present to you</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>With Great Power - Chapter 01: You May Leave</strong>
</p><p>"Normal Speaking"</p><p>'<em>Normal Thinking'</em></p><p>"<strong>Inhuman Creature Talking"</strong></p><p>'<em><strong>Inhuman Creature Thinking'</strong></em></p><p><em> <strong>{</strong> </em> <em> <strong>Electronic Voices</strong> </em> <em> <strong>}</strong> </em></p><hr/><p>
  <strong> Chapter 01: You May Leave </strong>
</p><p>(August 17, 2XX1)</p><p>He wondered if this was a good idea. Him standing here on the edge. Staring down at the bustling crowds wandering the city streets of Vale. Looking no bigger than ants from this height.</p><p>It was almost enough to make him reconsider what he was about to do. Any sane person probably would, had they been the ones standing where he was now. On top of some random tower. A stiff breeze away from a one way trip. Hoping that the urge to jump wasn't some desperate cry for help.</p><p>'<em>Maybe it was'</em> He thought worryingly as his gaze drifted slightly upwards. Frowning slightly as he saw the large towering structure in the distance.</p><p>The Beacon Tower.</p><p>A beautiful sight, this time of the night, and one that he would rather not see given his history with the place.</p><p>He wondered what his sister would say about this, as he brought his hands together. His right hand turning a few knobs on the device strapped to his left wrist. She probably wouldn't approve of what he was about to do. Scratch that. She would probably kill him if she knew.</p><p>He found himself sighing at that prospect. '<em>All the more reason to make sure this works,'</em> He thought as he repeated the process on his other hand. He needed to get the settings right if he was going to do this. He didn't want his sister to worry if this was to become a normal occurrence for him. Especially since he lied to her.</p><p>Still. He'll be lying to himself if he said that he wasn't having second thoughts about this.</p><p>Sure the theory behind these things were sound and all. The math supported it as well.</p><p>But…</p><p>If he was being honest with himself. He wasn't sure if this would even work to begin with. There was a huge difference between theory crafting and the practical testing stages, as any self respecting scientist or inventor will tell you. It was always the practical phase that mistakes and shit tended to appear. Maybe he added too much of something, or he forgot to carry the one.</p><p>'<em>Come on Jaune, focus,'</em> He commanded himself as he finished messing with one of the many knobs on the device. He was letting his fear get to him. He'll be fine. This is just a test. That's all it was. This will work. It had too. What's the worst that could happen? It wasn't like he was planning to swan dive six hundred feet into solid concrete… maybe… hopefully… God this better fucking work.</p><p>Jaune, after making sure everything was in order, took a few steps back from the edge. He was starting to feel nauseous. His breathing was beginning to quicken as the world around him began to shrink in on itself. Narrowing his focus on the very edge he just stepped away from. '<em>Come on Jaune. You got this. Remember what Dad said'</em> he thought, taking several deep breaths. Trying to calm himself down. '<em>All you need is confidence. Death hates confidence right? so you'll be fine.'</em></p><p>Reaching into his left pocket. Jaune pulled out the blue ski mask he purchased earlier that day. Quickly fastened it to his head as he took a few more steps back. Taking one last glance towards the edge. "It's now or never Jaune," he said, trying to encourage himself as he pulled the mask over his face as he took a running start. the distance between him and certain death to all but vanish as he took the leap.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>And that's it.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A bit short for a preview, but at the same time. I think it works. To be honest, I'm a bit scare to see how people will react to this. My writing skills have never really been "Top Notch." Sure I had some good pieces here and there, but they tended to be more luck than anything else if I'm being truthful, and generally ended up removing them due to not being all that happy with the result..</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Anyways. As I said above. This has been a fanfic that I've been working on off and on again for a while now, but never really had the courage to push pass the development stage. This preview is meant to see how you, the readers, feel about this. Whether you all like it, does it have potential, and if you all believe I should continue and set up a sort of update schedule for this.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I want to know how you all feel about this. So let me know by either favoriting/following, PM/ private messaging me, or leaving a review (either as a guest or with your username) with your thoughts on what I should do.<br/></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I'll decide within the next two weeks. I'm hoping to see something of a sizeable group. Like ten to fifteen opinions, to help me make my final decision with more certainty.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>That's all I have to really say on the matter.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Aside from that</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>If you like what I do and wish to support me. then consider donating to my pa TRE on at</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>www . P a Treon {do t} c0m [slash] antonioro</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>so until next time</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This has been</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Antonio Ro</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>signing off.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>